


Happy Anniversary

by popfly



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: Noah likes to celebrate anniversaries.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY NEELY! Your friendship over the last year (plus) has been one of the brightest bright spots in my life. You’re a treasure, and I’m so lucky. 💍💖✨

Noah wakes up to the sound of scratching and whining.

Dan is already getting up; Noah can hear the pop of his spine as he stretches, the quiet murmur as he opens the door for Red, the click of Red’s nails getting quieter as they make their way towards the stairs. Noah waits for the creak, the third step down that never fails to groan no matter how lightly they try to step, and then he pops his eyes open.

He brushes his teeth in record time, splashes some water on his face and runs his wet fingers through his hair to try to calm his bedhead. One curl sticks up stubbornly, refusing to submit no matter how much he twists and pulls it. Noah sighs at his reflection and eventually gives up.

By the time he gets downstairs, Red is finishing his breakfast and Dan has a mug of coffee clutched in both hands like he’s afraid someone’s going to steal it from him. He smiles sleepily at Noah over the rim of it, and Noah ducks around it to press a kiss to Dan’s bristly cheek.

“Happy anniversary,” Noah says against Dan’s stubble, kissing him again, closer to the corner of his jaw.

“Mm, which anniversary is this?” Dan asks. There’s a tease in his voice, in the way he tilts his hips into Noah’s, tips his head to the side so Noah can work his mouth down to the soft skin behind Dan’s ear.

“One year ago today, you let me watch Red all by myself while you went on that work trip to Vancouver.”

Dan laughs, his neck muscles jumping under Noah’s mouth. Noah sneaks his hands under the waistband of Dan’s pajama pants to sweep his fingers along Dan’s hip bones, in until he feels coarse hair and heat. “Shouldn’t you be saying ‘happy anniversary’ to Red then?”

“Good point,” Noah murmurs against Dan’s skin, nipping sharply before pulling back to look over his shoulder. “Happy anniversary, Redmond,” he says. Redmond is still sitting at his bowls, crunching away, and while one ear twitches he mostly ignores Noah. “Damn. That hurts.”

“So did that,” Dan says, finally relinquishing his coffee so he can touch his finger to the spot Noah just bit. There’s a tiny red mark there, and Noah admires it for a moment before kissing it gently. He shifts his hands again, lower now, curling his fingers around the base of Dan’s dick, which thickens in the loose circle of Noah’s fist. “Noah,” Dan says, low, a little breathless already.

Noah opens his mouth against Dan’s neck, Dan’s pulse pounding under Noah’s tongue, and starts to stroke.

The anniversary comes up again after Dan has come, then come down, while he’s still leaning back against the counter, picking at the wet spot on the front of his pants. “How do you plan on celebrating this anniversary?”

Noah finishes washing his hands, then dries them on the dish towel hanging from the drawer. “I plan on feeding Red part of the breakfast I’m about to make, and then taking him for a walk while you shower.”

“I’m going to shower while you cook,” Dan says, eyebrows crawling up his forehead. “I’m not eating eggs in pants I just came in.”

“Good call,” Noah laughs. “Then I guess we’ll go for a long walk while you’re working?”

“That’s more like it.” Dan darts forward and pecks Noah’s cheek and then grabs his coffee mug and makes for the stairs. “Don’t feed him too much shredded cheese!” He calls back over his shoulder. 

Noah waits until he hears the creak of the stairs, then he gets out the cheese and squats down to feed a pinch of it to Redmond. “Happy anniversary, Red,” Noah says again, and Red snuffles happily into Noah’s palm.


End file.
